


No More Bulls for You

by mynightmarestays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bull Riding, F/F, Polyamory, like how american is that tag?, mention of drugs, only cause Ally got hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull riding has some dangerous aftermaths that could cause some humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Bulls for You

Lydia stood on the bottom part of the fence as she watched Allison get ready for her bull ride. Malia went earlier and was able to stay on for 8.1 seconds and got a score of 80. Thankfully when she was thrown off, she landed on her side avoiding most forms of injury. Lydia was the only one of the three who didn’t even want to step near a bull. The girlfriends knew she was kinda of scared of them and that she didn’t want to get dirty either. They could get her on a mechanical bull but the second she was thrown off, she swore she never will do it again. But she always did.

She turned her head and saw Malia walking over with an ice pack on her elbow. She gave her a comforting smile as Malia greeted her with a kiss. She couldn’t help but to love the outfits both her girlfriends wore when they rode a bull; diem pants that ended up to be more on the skinnier side, the button ups that they both wore open over a matching tank top that Lydia would pick out for them as well as the cowboy boots they wore. And when it came to hats, Malia was the one wearing them where Allison would just have her hair put up in a bun. Lydia would often wear something similar to theirs but showed a bit more skin.

Allison and Malia loved it when she wore her Daisy Dukes.

“Did you hit your elbow?” Lydia asked as Malia stood beside her.

"Yeah. I’ll be fine soon. Allison hasn’t started yet?” Malia looked over at their girlfriend. They could see her putting on the helmet before she climbed over the fence to mount the bull.

“She had to pee real quick. But looks like she’s about to start. Maybe she’ll beat you.” Lydia smirked as she looked at her.

Malia smirked. “Yeah no. She never can.”

“Why? Cause she wouldn’t let you live it down?” Malia looked at Lydia.

“I will gag you.” She said.

“I might enjoy that.” Lydia said as they sat they were about to let the bull out.

Even though Allison’s face was covered some, they could tell she was nervous. She wasn’t like Malia who had been riding sheep’s and bulls for most of her life. Allison only had a year under her belt. She started shortly after dating Malia and Lydia. Lydia watched Malia help Allison with form and gripping. Allison who was talented at almost anything, struggled with it while this was the one thing Malia shined at. So Malia never let Allison live it down that she was better than her. Lydia was just happy being their cheerleader.

_“Up next, Allison Argent riding Tombstone.”_

“You think they would have friendlier names.” Lydia said.

“They never have.” Malia said.

They watched the stop light turn green and Malia felt Lydia grab her hand. They heard the pop and watched the gate flung open. The Bull Run out, trying to get Allison off as fast as it could. Both girls felt their hearts in their throats, scared for Allison. It didn’t matter how long you have been riding, this was still one of the most dangerous sports. Lydia muttered come on come on as Malia bit her bottom lip. Next thing they knew, Allison went flying off and, from what it looked like, landed on her head.

“ALLISON!” Lydia yelled with Malia jumping over the fence and running over.

Lydia climbed over quickly and ran over as paramedics did. When she got over there, she saw Allison was grabbing her shoulder. Malia gently pulled the helmet off and could see Allison was in a lot of pain.

“Ally, what hurts?” Malia asked.

“My shoulder.” She groaned as she rolled onto her good side.

* * *

 

Malia held onto Allison as she stumbled some with her right arm in a sling. When she was thrown by the bull, she landed on her right shoulder and it both dislocated it and broke her collarbone. She was out of commission for a while and would be on good painkillers for a while. Lydia was looking at her pills as they came to their apartment. Malia pulled out her keys to unlock the door as Allison rested her head on the girl’s shoulder.

“How long was I on?” She said.

“Four seconds.” Malia said as Lydia went in first to get the couch setup.

“Really?! Did I win?” Allison grinned as the two walked in, with Malia kicking the door close.

“Malia did.” Lydia said. Allison smiled even more and took her free arm to cup Malia’s face.

“I’m so proud of you! Let’s fuck!” She giggled.

“No. You need to rest.” Malia took the hand and lead her to the couch.

“But you should be rewarded! Where’s the trophy? I wanna see it?” She said as Malia and Lydia helped her onto the couch.

“My mom has it because we went to the hospital with you.” Lydia said.

“Oh!” Allison said. She looked to her side and saw Lydia had put a pillow there for her. She lied down and Malia got her boots off for her. Lydia brushed the hair out of her face.

“Just get some sleep. Alright sweetie?” She said with a smile. Allison smiled and nodded her head.

“Got it. Kiss?” She asked.

“You don’t have to ask.” Lydia leaned in and kissed her. She stood up and Malia leaned over the couch and gave Allison a kiss.

“We'll be in the bedroom. Rest.” Malia said.

“Okay. I love you!” Allison said with a smile.

"We love you too." Lydia said. They both gave her a smile and headed to the bedroom. Malia looked at Lydia.

“Did you get any of dopey Ally in the car?” She asked.

“Oh yeah I did.” Lydia said with a smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't fuss at me for not working on my stories. I need time to re-read them and class is in the way. But I have time for quick little fluff fics


End file.
